1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a technology in which dot printing is performed by outputting colorants.
2. Related Art
A typical device for performing dot printing by outputting colorants is an ink jet printer. In an ink jet printer, it is desirable to reduce the amount of ink used as much as possible thereby improving cost performance. In order to reduce the amount of ink used, the use of a method of omitting ink dots is known (for example, JP-A-2001-30522).
In the method of simply omitting ink dots, however, there is a problem that the image quality is excessively deteriorated due to reduced printing concentration and the like. Such a problem is not limited to ink jet printers but is common to colorant output devices in which dots are printed on a dot printing medium by outputting colorants.